Hidden secrets
by silver kagomes daughter
Summary: This is my first fan fic so please review! OK this story is a sesskag story and if you love kikyou you might not want to read this cuzs she is going to die VERY soon! But Kagome is a demon and must pick an era!


Kagome woke to the image ripping in her mind. Was what her mother really told her true? But soon, she would soon find out on her 18th birthday.

**Flashback**

"Mama, where are you?" Kagome walked threw her family shrine.

"What is it kagome?" Kagomes mom sat at the kitchen table with a sad look on her face.

"Ah, mama I was about to leave for Inuyasha era, but first, what is wrong mom?" Kagome ask as she sat down next to her mother.

"Kagome I have something I need to tell you." She sighed, "You are not a human. You are a demon of the northern lands. You are a wolf demon. I am originally from the other era. Your father told me to run when his lands were taken over by his top generals and he was killed." Kagomes mom started to cry as she spoke these words to her daughter.

"Mom what are you talk about I'm not a demon, am I?" Kagome was shocked, was it true was she really a demon?

"Yes and in two days on your 18th birthday what ever era you are in you well have to stay there, forever. The bone eaters well will only let you stay in one era once your demon powers are exposed. That's why I want you to stay in the other era. You can learn to control your powers and you well not be an outcast like I was." Kagomes mom started o cry when kagome ran out.

**End flashback**

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut when ever one looked at kagome when she woke up.

"What's wrong kagome?" Shippo asked. Shippo was worried about his mom. Ever since she told everyone that she was going to stay in there era she adopted him and he started called her mom.

"Oh it's nothing Shippo, just a bad dream." Kagome lied and only sango knew that there was something wrong. "I'm going to go for some fresh air, I'll be back soon." Kagome walk out of Kaede's hut letting her feet take her where ever they willed. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday and she didn't tell anyone what would happen to her.

Kagome had been walking for about 20 minutes when she noticed she was totally lost and didn't know which way back to Kaede's village. Suddenly she noticed some was behind her. She turned to see a person standing there with long silver hair.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked the person standing there.

"How dare you mistake that hanyou for me." A cold voiced said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Kagome froze as sesshoumaru came into view, how could she be so stupid! She was so lost in thought she didn't even sense him coming. After all she was in the western lands.

"There is something different about you bitch, what is it!" Sesshoumaru asked as he took a step towards her.

"What are you talking about? And don't call me a bitch my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She didn't know what happened next. Sesshoumaru had her pined up against a tree with his hand closing tightly on her throat.

"How dare you take that tone with me you bitch!" Sesshoumaru had tightened his grip until kagome passed out in his arms.

back with the inu-gang

Sango started to get worried kagome had been gone for a few hours and dawn was coming.

"I think something is wrong with mommy." Shippo said as he woke up to find there to be no kagome.

"Hey gang I'm gang from Toutousai's." Inuyasha's said s he walked in Kaede's hut. "Wait where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he walked in and only saw Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku.

We don't know Inuyasha she left last night to go on a walk and has not come back yet." Sango said as her gaze fell to the floor.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out Kaede's hut and ran right into Kouga. "What do you want you stupid wolf! I'm in kind of a hurry." He said as he pushed Kouga aside.

"Can't find kagome can you hanyou." He spoke coldly as Inuyasha ran past him. Inuyasha stop in his tracks and ran up to Kouga.

"Tell me what you know you dick faced ass hole!" He yelled as the gang same running out of Kaede's hut and seeing Kouga pinned to a tree being held up by Inuyasha.

"Tell me where kagome is now you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha was yelling in Kouga face.

"Take you unpure hands off me and let me speak to the humans and the fox kit." Inuyasha let go of Kouga as the others walked into hut. Kouga followed and when Inuyasha tried to he was yelled at by everyone and told to stay out until they were don't talking.

Kagome is with sesshoumaru in his place." Kouga said slowly as he sat don against the back wall of the hut.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled as Kouga said this.

"It's true, I was her in his arms last night, but there was something different about her. She was in her normal clothes but her hair was longer and I sensed her power much greater then what it used to be. I tried to follow but he sent some of his lackeys after me. I finally got ride of them but there was no trace of kagome or Sesshoumaru. Then I decided to run here and make sure that it was really kagome and not some demon that looked like her, but by the way Inuyasha reacted I think it really was her." When Kouga finished everyone looked dumb founded.

How could this be, what happened! That was the question on there minds, but no one said a word until Inuyasha came in with Myouga on his shoulder.

"Kagome is a demon!" Inuyasha said as he walked in. The group all just stared at Inuyasha, How did he know that!

"Mommy can't be a demon! She is human!" Shippo yelled as he ran out of Kaede's hut heading for anywhere else but there.

**End chapter!**

K this chapter might be a little weird but hey its my first chapter on my first fan fic so please review and tell me what you think!

Jackie


End file.
